For You
by Blood-In-The-Stars
Summary: Sango loves Miroku, but gives up on him when she sees him with other women. With a heavy heart she to decides to marry another. Can Miroku get her back in time before it's too late? (One-shot) MS


Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha Characters.

For You

By: Blood-in-the-Stars

* * *

She watched from a distance for a love that could never be true. He would never notice her, she was just there. She wasn't a girl to come on to a guy; she didn't think she ever would. So she would just watch from a distance at a man who would never be hers.

Chains held her heart so she wouldn't cry, she would never cry over someone who was never truly hers. He wasn't worth it, and she obviously wasn't worth his time. Those were two bits of information that would make the chains break. But she kept them deep within her soul so they would never be released.

"Sango?"

Turning around Sango found herself face to face with one of her dearest friends. She smiled, pretending that she was alright.

"Jakotsu, do you need something?" She asked sweetly. He frowned at her and sighed. He knew what was troubling her.

"Yes I do," He informed her, "I want my friend back. He's a fool not to notice you Sango. You're the most beautiful woman in the land and you should know it."

Sango blushed lightly but then shook her head. She didn't believe what he said. "You're very sweet dear friend. But I am not beautiful. There are plenty of beautiful women out there and here. And who is this _he _you speak of?" Sango lied at the last part hoping to throw him off.

"You know who I'm taking about Sango," his brows furrowed together in disappointment, "Sango you never lie. I've known you for over seven years. You feel as if you walk alone in the world with only your Hiraikotsu on your back and Kirara by your side. But you don't, you have so many people that care about you Sango."

"Jakotsu, I will truly always feel alone my dear friend," Sango leaned into his chest sorrowfully looking for comfort, "my entire family and village is gone. And Kohaku…," she choked on her next words almost crying as she thought of her brother.

"Don't give up Sango," Jakotsu rubbed his hands up and down her back trying to comfort her, "you will never be truly alone. I'm here."

"Oh Jakotsu," Sango stopped crying and stepped out of his arms, "you are truly a fantastic friend and you have been since the first day I stepped into this village with my father all those years ago, but you have not been with me all the time to see what I see. Kagome has Inuyasha, Shippo is a child but he still has Kirara. To play with and be with, and as for," Sango stopped to calm her self down. Her chains were holding her back a little, "Miroku has all of his girlfriends across Japan. As for me I have my Hiraikotsu, an object, a thing."

"Sango believe me," he pleaded, "I have suffered being alone as well. I am a poor orphan boy who only has a pocket knife and a small hut. But I have not given into depression, I have tried to embrace life and for all its hidden treasures it has given me. As you should do the same."

Sango managed to crack a smile, feeling the happiest she had been in awhile, "you're the only one who understands."

"Same to you," he smiled at her but then he sighed nervously, "I have a proposition for you Sango."

Confusion was all that appeared on her pretty face. She looked at him in deep wonder and touched his face. He was nervous about something. But what was it?

"Sango, we both have felt alone, but I'm here to offer you something that will help you. I'm asking you to let two lonely souls join together, I'm asking you to be a life long friend, I'm asking you to always be there, I'm asking you to," He paused for a moment, but Sango had already gotten it.

"Be your wife," she answered for him. Looking up into his black eyes she knew she had gotten the answer right. He was an old friend who had always been there for her and was asking to be there for her each and everyday. And why shouldn't he ask? Why not embrace the fact that they were two lonely souls.

"I will never hurt you," he continued, "I would be a faithful good husband, I will work hard, I would love you more as a friend, but at least we wouldn't be really lonely."

Sango knew that she couldn't have the one she had watched for so long. But she could settle for a good man and friend. She managed to crack a smile as she said, "I accept your offer."

With a large smile her friend embraced her and lifted her a little in the air. They laughed together.

* * *

Looking up from the village, with the last women he flirted with leaving his side, he saw her under a cherry blossom tree with a man she called her _friend_. He frowned at the display in front of him. The two had left the tree and they were out of his vision now to his dismay. Before they had left the man had embraced her in a way that made him want to die.

He had waited for her. He was still waiting. For her he would do anything, yet she never took any of his advances. He had never given up hope on her. But he knew that inside him he was silently screaming, silently breaking, silently crying, and silently dieing. He wore a mask everyday. The mask showed the peaceful wise monk, but on the inside he couldn't deny his heart on acting its emotion with each beat.

"Miroku!" A voice yelled in the back round. He turned around and saw Kagome running up to him. She looked worried.

"Yes Lady Kagome what is it?" The emotions displayed on her face were jumbled. She didn't know whether to look worried or happy. Inuyasha and Kagome were the only ones who knew the true feelings that Miroku had for Sango.

"Sango's getting married." Kagome said loudly but not enough for a yell.

Miroku felt sick and dizzy, he wanted to throw up, but what pained him the most was the mask controlling his face by putting a peaceful smile on.

"Miroku! Don't play stupid with me! You did the same thing when the Lord asked her to marry him! How can you do the same thing now?"

"Her happiness is the one thing that means the most to me Kagome. And if marrying Jakotsu makes her happy…," Kagome cut him off.

"It will never truly make you happy Miroku." Kagome said patting his back in comfort.

Inuyasha jumped down from a near by tree, "Kagome let me talk to the monk. He obviously doesn't get it."

Kagome nodded and turned away without question.

"Look monk, if you think you'll be happy with Sango being with another guy you're dead wrong. You'll probably be satisfied that she's happy. But you'll never truly be happy."

"Inuyasha please…" Miroku pleaded but Inuyasha cut him off.

"When Kagome was seeing that Hojo air head do you think I just stood by and watched?" Inuyasha yelled harshly.

Miroku fell silent and didn't say anything. He just looked down at his hands and sighed.

"No I didn't! I got my act together! I ended everything with Kikyou and made up my mind. The hardest war I ever had to battle in was getting Kagome back, and you know what it was worth it. She was worth fighting for."

Miroku looked up and Inuyasha was still staring at him. Almost as if he was expecting an answer.

"Inuyasha, love is not selfish or greedy. I can't force her to love me," He said calmly.

"No Miroku you're dead wrong," Inuyasha said surprising him, normally Inuyasha would respect Miroku's ideas by nodding his head, but this time things had changed, "If you love Sango like I think you do, then you'll fight for her. Because she'll be worth fighting for. And if you want to fight for her you'll get your lecherous ass together and do something!"

Miroku saw it for the first time; Inuyasha was actually right. She was worth fighting for. But he was still confused, looking over at Inuyasha he nodded to himself. He seemed to know a lot more than him at the moment.

"And what of our male ancestors Inuyasha. What about my father and grandfather, and your father with your half brother's mother." Inuyasha would be the only one in that time to understand and answer Miroku's question.

"Your mother and grandmother left your grandfather and father because they weren't in love Miroku. They bared their children, but your father and you were not children of love," Miroku nodded agreeing once again with Inuyasha, "the men in your family felt that they weren't worth fighting for. As for Sesshomaru's mother, she died, she never left my father. But he never loved her that was an arranged marriage, he loved my mother though and he died fighting for her. I bet as soon as he got to the other side he knew he did the right thing and he never once regretted it."

There was a slight pause for a minute and then Inuyasha finally spoke, "So is she worth it Miroku?"

He looked up at Inuyasha and smiled a true genuine smile, "She's worth everything."

Inuyasha sighed out of relief as he wiped his brow. He looked over at Miroku and glared at him, "What the hell are you waiting for you idiot! Go get your woman!"

Miroku ran off and Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome peeked around the corner of a hut she was using to listen in. She walked over to Inuyasha and planted a kiss on his cheek. Inuyasha looked over to her and calmly said, "What was that for?"

"So I was worth it?" She asked if that were an answer.

"I'm not about to answer that Kagome, but…" His words continued with his lips planted on hers.

* * *

The small hut of Jakotsu was small but quaint. It could fit two people but certainly not a family. However, Sango was satisfied that she could be happy here.

"Sango," Jakotsu said, "The wedding is in about two months. If you feel as if you can't marry me in that time you must believe me, I never wish for you to be unhappy. If you think you won't be happy with me you can cancel the wedding I won't mind. I could always find another."

Sango smiled gratefully over at him and said, "Thank you."

An abrupt knock at the hut forced them to get back to reality. Sango looked over at Jakotsu silently saying that she would get it.

"Who is it?" She yelled through that hut's sliding door.

"Sango it's me Miroku. Please come outside, I must talk to you alone." The monk pleaded. She looked over at her friend and he nodded. She took a deep breath and slid the door open. Dark violet eyes met deep brown eyes as she stepped outside sliding the door shut behind her.

"What is it Miroku?" He didn't answer her, instead he grabbed her hands and led her to the same Cherry blossom tree she was at earlier with Jakotsu.

"Don't marry him." He said flat out.

"What? Miroku…" He cut her and her obvious confusion off.

"He'll never ever love you like I will Sango." He told her truthfully.

"Miroku! Where the hell is this coming from?" She yelled at him. This had to be a dream.

He took her hands into his. He pulled her towards him and kissed her. Her face went pale and she froze as he kissed her. She started to respond and kissed his back with everything she ever felt for him. She pulled away from him when she realized that he couldn't possibly feel the same for her.

"Miroku," She said quietly and calmly, "I do not what has come over you. Perhaps you are afraid to lose me as a friend. I'll always be your friend."

She wanted him more as a friend and she knew it. But she couldn't believe that Miroku would feel the same way, not after all of the things he had done.

"I don't want you as my friend Sango. I want you as my wife." He told her fiercely. The battle had begun.

"No Miroku," Sango said quietly, "you want me to bare you a child."

"Sango I have never asked you to bare my child."

"But that's what you were implying." She said with her eyes narrowed.

"Sango, I'm not saying that it wouldn't be wonderful if you had my children, but for now I want you as my wife."

"I'm betrothed." She answered quickly.

"No ones forcing you to be," he fought back.

"I can't leave him."

"Can't or wont?" he asked her with his eyes narrowed trying to read her. She didn't answer that. She couldn't.

"Sango you don't even love him. He doesn't love you either. You both wouldn't mind if you left each other." He informed.

"We do love each other!" She yelled at him.

"As friends!" He screamed at her, trying to get through to her.

"As friends or not he'll never make me cry!" She pushed him back wards out of her anger.

"Sango, I…" Miroku said too shocked for words.

"Just leave Miroku. You're not wanted here." Sango harshly said.

Miroku wasn't about to give up. Instead he grabbed her arms and brought her to him. She fought him but when she saw the look of hurt and confusion in his violet eyes she stopped. He looked deep into her own eyes as if he was searching her soul. Sango knew if he kept looking at her like this that she wouldn't be able to keep a secret from him.

"When have I made you cry? And what did I do to make you cry?" He asked with his voice cracking.

"When you're with other girls. When keep groping my ass I feel like the other woman you're with. When you talk about you're Kazaana sucking you alive." That was the last thing she could think of before she started to sob. Miroku automatically pulled her into his arms and let her cry into his chest.

"I'm sorry Sango. For every tear I've ever made you cry I wish I could drown in them. I'm so sorry."

"Miroku, don't be sorry. You didn't know. But I'll do it." She said smiling at the last part while her tears disappeared.

"Do what?" He asked.

"I'll marry you."

Miroku pushed her away to look into her eyes and he smiled, "Really?" His eyes brightened up.

She nodded and he swung her through the air. She laughed, this was the happiest day of her life, his as well.

At the bottom of the hill Jakotsu smiled. He was happy for Sango. He couldn't be upset, there was no reason to be. Her finding happiness made him feel as if hope was just around the corner for him. "I'm glad you're happy Sango."

At the top of the hill Sango sat in Miroku's lap. She felt like her soul had joined another's, she was no longer alone.

"Miroku?" She asked for his attention.

"Yes my Sango."

"Don't leave me alone." She pleaded.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Anything for you."

* * *

Review please. 


End file.
